1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting a data transmission mode of an access point in a wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a wireless local area network (LAN) refers to a data telecommunication system implemented by expansion of a wired LAN, which is technology transmitting and receiving data in the air without connecting cables and using radio frequency technology.
Such a wireless LAN (WLAN) can be connected with Internet using a wireless repeater, namely an access point (AP). For example, in the case of general homes, the wireless LAN can share an Internet line by engrafting an Internet sharing function.
A Wi-Fi (short for “wireless fidelity” (WiFi)) terminal is used to engraft the wireless LAN on VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) technology, which is an Internet phone for making it possible to use Internet telephony in a wireless LAN environment.
In order to provide call access to a terminal at a different location, the Wi-Fi terminal should exchange messages for call processing with an external soft switch connected to the Internet through the AP (access point).
A current standard 802.11 for the wireless LAN defines a standard for data transmission in the wireless LAN environment, as well as various security protocols in order to cope with several security problems. These security protocols are mainly not only for preventing the eavesdropping of data transmitted from the AP to the Wi-Fi terminal, wireless terminal, but also preventing data from be transformed in an illegal fashion. In addition, the security protocols are directed to serving to exercise control over connection to a wireless LAN system.
In order to perform these purposes, that is, in order to prevent the eavesdropping, loss, deformation, etc. of the data when the data is transmitted at the AP, a data transmission mode is switched into an encrypt mode (hereafter: security mode). In addition, the data transmission mode is switched into a QoS mode for real-time transmission by assigning a priority according to a type of transmitted data to increase a throughput of voice or video traffic, and thereby the corresponding data is transmitted to the wireless terminal.
In this manner, when the data transmission mode is switched into the security mode or QoS mode at the AP, the wireless terminal of each user is reset and re-executed to the corresponding mode, or re-booted.
This approach enables the wireless terminal to scan the AP, to detect the corresponding mode, and to provide connection at the first time, but making it impossible for the wireless terminal to detect the mode of the AP when the mode of the AP is switched during provision of services, so that the wireless terminal does not communicate with the AP.